Fireflies
by Tonaari-baketenshi
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot. / OS 2 : "Cette fille était une sorcière, et, en plus elle lui faisait peur. Enfin, c'était la seule explication qu'il avait trouvée pour justifier ses battements de coeur plus que désordonnés quand elle plantait ses yeux dans les siens." Cadeau pour Mia-Suzuki-sama.
1. Chapter 1

... Hello people \o/

Oui, c'est bien un recueil d'OS dans lequel je me lance. Parce qu'en ce moment, les idées affluent. A tel point que j'ai battu mon record de nombre de mots dans un OS avec celui-là :v Word me dit "3500 mots". Bon, après , c'est très approximatif, hein, mais il fut long à écrire, même si j'étais inspirée :v. Je voulais faire une expérience... Et puis, vous verrez bien. Mais après avoir vu les personnages en dessous du résumé, vous vous faites sûrement des idées x). Ca n'était pas un piège. Juste qu'en ce moment, mes idées d'OS sont pratiquement toutes AkuRoku, je n'ai donc fait que généraliser le truc.

Il y a un changement de point de vue en plein milieu, mais après, ça reste le même jusqu'à la fin. :3

Au fait, si il y a des gens qui lisent _Ashes_ ici, sachez que (je vous adore) j'ai un petit blocage pour le chapitre, donc je préfère poster ça, et le chapitre 3 demain ou lundi. Promis juré. *crache par terre* *se frappe* Aïe, Conscience ! D8

Hrm.

**Auteur : **Tonaari-baketenshi, mais appelez moi Nuity. x)

**Genre : **Drama, Romance sous-entendue, toussa toussa, mais j'ai essayé de garder un ton assez léger.

**Pairing :** Bouh. Pourquoi je mets ce champ, en fait ?

**Rating :** J'ai longuement hésité entre K+ et T... Au final, T. J'veux pas de problèmes moi x) Mais je pense que c'est plus du K+.

**Warning :** Boaf. Disons interdit aux gens qui ont le moral cassé quand ils lisent un OS triste. Ou au dépressifs profond.

**Disclaimer : **KH et ses personnages sont à Square Enix et à Disney. Le fait est que je ne vais pas les insulter, en termes de torture de personnages, je fais pas mieux.

**Note inutile :** J'ai faim.

Bonne lecture :v

* * *

« Bonjour, je suis rentré... Vous savez où est Axel ? »

Ils se tordaient les mains, sous mes yeux. Sa mère avait les yeux rouges et son père semblait ailleurs. Je me souviens vaguement avoir frémit, sous l'effet d'un mauvais pressentiment, mais ça n'était sans doute qu'une énième fugue, alors je ne me suis senti qu'amusé et un peu agacé, aussi, même si je n'avais aucun doute sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. J'ai soupiré, et, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, j'ai dit « Laissez. Je vais aller le chercher. » Et je suis parti en courant, sans attendre de réplique, grommelant dans ma barbe inexistance - _ce qu'il peut être agacant, tout de même !_

J'avais beaucoup couru. Je rentrais de mes vacances à Traverse Town - une jolie ville, dans la norme, avec des maisons assez vieilles, tranquille, malgré son nom plutôt étrange -, et mon meilleur ami n'était même pas là pour m'accueillir ?! ... J'allais dire que c'était n'importe quoi, mais non, c'était juste _comme d'habitude._ Depuis que j'avais rencontré Lea - ou plutôt Axel, comme il préférait qu'on l'appelle - je passais ma vie à soupirer, et, sachant que nous nous connaissons depuis la petite section de maternelle, on pouvait tout aussi bien dire que mon activité principale dans la vie était de soupirer. Ca fait franchement génial sur un CV, vous trouvez pas ? _Bonjour, je m'appelle Isa, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis soupireur professionnel._ Passionant. Nulle doute qu'un type m'aurait engagé immédiatement. Je n'ai même aucun mal à me représenter sa tête : un excentrique, avec les cheveux décolorés et une peau bien bazanée. Je voyais même ses yeux. Dorés. Brr.

J'ai beau dire ça comme ça, je sais que les miens ne sont pas très avenants non plus, puisqu'ils sont de cette couleur d'or, presque jaune, et, avec les cheveux bleus, c'est pas charmant, je peux vous l'assurer - _oui, c'est ma couleur naturelle ! Tu t'es vu toi, avec ton espèce de crinière ?!_ (C'était ce que je lui avais dit. Mot pour mot. En même temps, quand on vient m'aborder avec un « Hey, tu crois qu't'es pas un peu jeune pour te faire une telle coloration ? » (quel toupet, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas plus vieux que moi), je me défendais.)

Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller le chercher, à vrai dire. L'endroit où il se trouvait était à l'autre bout de la ville (il fallait carrément en sortir, d'ailleurs), et quand je dis la ville, je devrais plutôt dire « le dédale », parce qu'Illusiopolis est tout en trompe-l'œil, et que quand on ne connait pas, on a vite fait de se perdre. Je me rappelle encore de ce type blond, pas avenant pour un sou, qui était finalement devenu très proche d'Axel, juste parce qu'il avait perdu son chemin. La scène est très claire dans ma tête. On se baladait, avec nos glaces à l'iode dans les mains (et on pourra dire ce qu'on veut, c'est délicieux), et il avait aperçu ce _nain_ à travers la foule. Oui, j'exagère un peu, mais il était vraiment petit, et ça lui ressemblait bien, à Lea, de voir un petit détail plutôt que ce qui devrait retenir l'attention en temps normal (comme les cheveux roses de ce type qui venait de me bousculer, par exemple ?). C'est vrai qu'il avait une bouille de paumé, ce petit ange blond, et mon meilleur ami a bousculé la foule pour le rejoindre, et lui demander « Hey, t'es perdu ? » (c'était quoi ce « hey » qui s'invitait tout le temps au début de ses phrases, au fait ?). Le temps que j'arrive à sa hauteur, il s'était prit un beau « Fous-moi la paix, ça te regarde pas », ce qui n'avait pas eu l'air de le refroidir, quand j'y repense, puisqu'il avait rétorqué illico « Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

Le fait est que le « blondinet » (surnom moqueur donné par ce _rouquin_ au type qui l'avait tout de même remballé en beauté) se nommait Roxas et cherchait son frère jumeau, qui, selon ses dires, devait « encore » être en train de flirter avec « un putain d'inconnu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est naïf, bon sang ». Axel et moi l'avions donc aidé (de bon cœur pour lui, moi, j'étais juste dans un bon jour, parce que bon, les inconnus malpolis, ça a jamais été mon truc), et, en effet, il y avait une copie conforme du nain, tout aussi petit, en train de rire avec un brun qui avait les traits d'un ami d'Axel, enfin, je vais pas m'attarder là-dessus non plus, hein, parce qu'il en a toute une bande (pas de bruns, d'amis). Roxas a ainsi traîné son _jumeau_, qui, au passage, avait l'air bien plus sociable que lui, jusqu'à leur appartement, non sans la compagnie de mon meilleur ami (qui avait vraiment l'air de bien aimer le blond), et, par conséquent, la mienne (n'allez pas imaginer que je lui collais aux basques, je n'avais juste rien de mieux à faire). Au final, il s'était avéré que Roxas et Ven (comme vous l'aurez certainement deviné, c'était l'autre nain blond) venaient d'emménager ici et ne connaissaient pas encore bien Illusiopolis. Ils avaient choisi le bon endroit, tiens.

Au fil du temps (décidément, courir m'évoque des souvenirs, tiens...), nous étions devenus « amis » (enfin, disons plutôt qu'Axel fréquentait beaucoup l'asocial-à-gueule-d'ange, et que, par la force des choses, j'avais fini par l'apprécier), Ven s'était mis à fréquenter Vanitas (le type avec qui on l'avait retrouvé l'autre jour, je n'avais pas dit son nom ?)... comment dire... de plus en plus, bien qu'il ait des penchants psychopathes assez inquiétants, bref, tout s'est mis à aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes, j'ai même le souvenir d'un jour mémorable où Axel avait eu un quinze sur vingt (nous avons d'ailleurs tellement fait la fête ce soir-là que je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé), nous avons eu notre brevet; comme qui dirait, tout allait bien dans la vie.

Je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes; pour ma défense, je zigzaguais depuis plus d'un quart d'heure à travers les rues d'Illusiopolis, et il était six heures, heure de quitter le travail pour le commun des mortels. Autant dire que je n'en avais pas fini, et le sport n'a jamais été mon point fort (hrm). Mais bon, il n'y avait jamais qu'un tramway dans cette ville pourrie, et il n'allait pas là où moi, je voulais aller (honnêtement, je me voyais mal détourner ce genre de transports, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Aussi j'ai continué à courir, et, accessoirement, à me rappeler des choses, des plus futiles (Vanitas embrassant Roxas à pleine bouche en le prenant pour son frère, par exemple) aux plus importantes (Lea faisant tomber sa glace sur le béton en les voyant). Quand j'y pense, c'était quand même très amusant à voir. Ou le moment où nous avons appris que le type aux cheveux roses qui m'avait bousculé dans la rue allait être notre professeur de SVT (nous avions beaucoup ri). Ou celui où nous l'avions vu traîner avec la pire racaille du lycée, une blonde avec deux épis bizarres (nous avions beaucoup moins ri. Accessoirement, notre attitude en sciences naturelles était devenue plus qu'irréprochable).

Je m'approchais de mon but. Je le savais, parce que la foule commencait à s'éclaircir - il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de monde de ce côté-là d'Illusiopolis. Généralement, les gens qui voulaient sortir de la ville passaient à l'opposé, beaucoup plus clair, beaucoup plus fréquenté, ou plutôt, _mieux fréquenté_. Les bas-fonds de la grande ville ne sont pas appréciés par la plupart des habitants, mais, cela dit, je n'avais pas le temps, et puis, ça n'était pas comme si je ne connaissais personne là-bas (bien au contraire).

C'était vraiment le pire endroit que je connaissais. Il y faisait toujours froid, même en plein été, comme un plus-que-microclimat (c'était ainsi qu'un de mes « amis » vivant ici s'amusait à le nommer) et surtout, c'était sombre et insalubre. Une sorte d'espace de non-droit où vivaient des gens d'autres pays, des « pauvres », des drogués, tous ceux que la vie avait laissé tombé, mais ce quartier-là était loin d'être une seconde chance. Il fallait savoir survivre, et nul doute que si nous n'avions pas eu la chance de tomber sur la bonne personne, Lea et moi, la première fois que nous nous y étions aventurés, nous n'en serions peut-être par ressortis. D'ailleurs, les gens me regardent. Fixement, pour la plupart. J'ai gagné une sorte d'_immunité_ auprès d'eux, et ce, uniquement grâce à-

« Hey, Saïx ! »

Saïx. C'est sous ce nom qu'on me connait ici. Je me souviens que nous venions de rentrer au collège, et que Lea en avait _vraiment marre_ de ces, selons ses dires, « fucking français qui l'appelaient Léa ». J'y avais droit aussi. Alors il a, comment dire, _réorganisé nos noms_ d'une manière assez tordue, et il est devenu « Axel ». Quand à moi, c'était « Saïx », ce qui ne me plaisait au passage pas plus qu'Isa, mais ça lui faisait plaisir, hein. Ici, tout le monde nous connaît donc, comme je l'ai déjà dit, sous les noms d'_Axel _et _Saïx_. Pour moi, ce sont deux personnes différentes. Saïx est beaucoup plus froid et Axel, plus mature. Il ne se faisait presque plus appeler par son véritable nom, d'ailleurs. Bof. Si ça lui convenait.

« Bonjour, Demyx », j'ai salué celui qui venait de m'aborder.

Demyx, c'était le type qui nous avait évité de graves ennuis ce fameux jours où mon meilleur ami m'avait entraîné dans ces rues. Il avait une coupe de punk et des yeux d'eau, et je me demande encore ce qu'il foutait là. Nul doute qu'il faisait partie de ces gens qui n'avaient tout simplement « pas eu de chance ». Derrière lui, il y en avait un autre, que je ne connaissais pas, aux cheveux gris et au visage à moitié caché par une longue mèche de cheveux, un livre serré contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. _Un livre ?!_ D'où il venait, au juste ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On te voit pas souvent, par ici... »

La plupart des gens assis contre les murs s'étaient éloignés, sauf l'un d'eux, qui s'approchait d'ailleurs, avec une expression assez moqueuse, de-

« Xigbar, je t'ai déjà dit de laisser Zexion tranquille. »

Le dénommé Xigbar avait poussé un soupir, marmonné un « pourquoi je t'obéis au juste ?! » et s'en était allé en grommelant. Son cache-œil laissait entrevoir que la vie n'avait pas dû être plus tendre avec lui qu'avec tous les autres - pourquoi l'aurait-elle été, d'ailleurs ?

L'autre -Zexion, donc- ne semblait pas à sa place dans ce lieu-là. Trop propre, ou peut-être tout simplement ce livre auquel il semblait tenir plus qu'à sa vie. La plupart des gens dans cet endroit ne savaient pas lire. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Demyx.

« Je vais chercher Axel. » soupirais-je, sans pouvoir empêcher mes yeux de se teinter d'un certain amusement.

« Hm », sourit le punk, un peu moqueur. « Y a des moments, j'me d'mande c'que tu f'rais sans lui. »

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté, un peu surpris - mais, au fond, il n'a pas tort. J'aurais été incapable d'assez d'audace pour aller voir le chef de la petite bande du quartier en personne et lui déclarer, avec tout ce que j'avais d'effronterie, que je voulais visiter le quartier. (C'était exactement ce qu'avais fait Lea, vous vous en doutez). J'ai marqué une pause, et puis je me suis excusé, parce qu'il n'était pas question que mon meilleur ami me file entre les doigts, et je me suis mis à courir. Il a souri dans mon dos, sarcastique, puis il s'est tourné vers Zexion et ils sont rentrés dans l'immeuble d'à côté - il m'a semblé, l'espace d'un instant, voir leur doigts s'entremêler. Et puis j'ai regardé à nouveau droit devant moi, et je suis finalement sorti d'Illusiopolis, pour arriver à mon but (enfin). Une grande grille rouillée, sur laquelle il restait quelques trace d'une peinture noire qui devait l'avoir recouverte il y avait très, très longtemps, se dressait devant moi (et quand j'y pense, dit comme ça, ça a l'air d'un roman d'aventure, mais c'était juste ma vie). Je l'ai ouverte, je suis entré, et j'ai cherché du regard une crinière rousse immobile, parmi ce champ de pierres couchées.

Il n'y avait personne à première vue, alors je me suis décidé à entrer, en soupirant un peu, tout de même, parce que je n'aimais pas cet endroit, ni le sable constamment humide du sol, et je me suis avancé dans l'allée. L'atmosphère était vraiment glauque, ce qui, au final, était assez normal pour un cimetière. Il n'était pas là.

Je m'apprêtais à repartir en pestant, quand j'ai vu une petite touffe blonde. Des cheveux ébouriffés, une coiffure caractéristique et reconnaissable entre mille, tant je l'avais vue. Pourquoi Roxas était-il ici au juste ? Il détestait ce genre d'endroit, il nous l'avait même souvent dit.

Le plus intriguant, c'était tout de même la tombe où il était assis. Je me suis approché, doucement, comme on s'approche d'un animal effarouché, pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie, mais, s'il m'a remarqué, il n'a pas daigné m'en informer. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ses yeux. Alors j'ai lu l'inscription gravée sur la pierre - et mon souffle s'est coupé.

_Lea._

* * *

Il est là.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça comme ça, parce que je savais qu'il finirait par se pointer, mais il est là. Son meilleur pote. Le type froid et distant que j'ai mit tant de temps à apprécier - il est là. Mais je préfère me la fermer. Je sais qu'il n'est rentré qu'aujourd'hui. Peut-être que les parents d'Axel lui ont dit. Peut-être pas. A vrai dire, je m'en fous; quoi qu'il en soit, à l'instant présent, il le sait, et il ne dit rien du tout lui non plus. Je parie que ça lui coupe la chique, de savoir que son meilleur ami a été capable de disparaître comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts, sans même lui dire aurevoir. En fait, il est juste parti au mauvais moment. Deux semaines en vacances. Axel m'a dit que c'était la première fois que vous étiez séparés pour les grandes vacances, et ça m'a fait bizarre. J'avais la curieuse impression d'être exclu de quelque chose et j'crois qu'en définitive, ça me plaisait pas. Au début, on s'est ennuyés à mort. Y avait plus personne à Illusiopolis. Sora était parti à Twilight Town, ma ville d'origine, avec un gars de ma classe, Riku, Ven, pareil, et Xion- Xion n'était tout simplement plus là. _J'espère que tu te rends compte, Axel, que tu as fait exactement la même chose qu'elle, que tu t'es barré le plus lâchement du monde sans dire quoi que ce soit, pas même à lui, pas même à moi. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte et que tu te sens coupable._

Xion, c'était une fille des bas-quartiers d'Illusiopolis, petite, mais pas plus petite que moi, avec du chagrin dans les yeux et du remords dans la voix. Elle souriait rarement. C'est Axel qui nous l'avait présentée, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, de cette fille toute gênée, avec ses grands yeux sombres et ses cheveux coupés courts, à la garçonne. Je pensais que c'était qu'une de ces personnes ennuyeuses qui passent leur vie à déprimer et finissent par se suicider, mais en fait, non; on a appris à rire avec elle, et au final, c'était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, même avec moi, et pourtant Dieu sait que je suis pas facile. Elle a sauté d'un immeuble, pour une raison que j'ignore toujours. Je crois qu'elle se posait trop de questions.

C'est si rare que je pleure pour quelqu'un.

C'était il y a trois ans, et voilà qu'Axel se barre à son tour. Bon Dieu, toi qui sait que je ne crois ni en toi ni en aucun de tes semblables, c'étaient vraiment que des lâches tous les deux. Axel riait moins qu'avant. Souvent, Isa, ce type, son meilleur ami, le retrouvait au cimetière, assis sur la tombe de Xion, la petite noiraude qui riait toujours avec mélancolie. Elle me manque, à moi aussi.

« Roxas » il murmure simplement, sans intonation, et sa voix et si impersonnelle que je voudrais le frapper, je voudrais qu'il souffre tout ce que je souffre - mais je ne me retourne pas. Mes larmes ne seront jamais qu'à moi, quoi qu'il en dise.

« Il est mort comme un con. » je lâche, et ma voix me semble étrangère tellement elle est glaciale, lontaine. « Il était pressé, il a traversé la route, une voiture lui a roulé dessus. C'est tout. »

Il se tait. Moi aussi. C'est vrai que c'est tellement _bizarre_, d'imaginer un type aussi extraordinaire que lui, mourir d'une façon aussi _banale_. J'en pleurerais presque... Non, j'en pleure déjà.

Il y a une sorte d'immense blanc dans ce semblant de conversation. J'ose tourner légèrement la tête, pas assez pour qu'il voie mes yeux; de toute façon, il ne me prête même plus attention. Lui aussi a plongé dans ses pensées - et il me semble que son regard brille plus que d'ordinaire. Je les ai toujours trouvés un peu étranges, ces iris. Dorés, comme ceux d'un fauve. Il a l'aura de ceux qui commandent, pourtant, il suivait souvent Axel n'importe où, ou plutôt, celui-ci le traînaît derrière lui, et il se laissait faire, parfois en faisant semblant de protester. Il m'a toujours semblé qu'ils n'étaient pas pareils quand ils étaient ensemble. D'ailleurs, il l'appelait _Lee_. Drôle de nom.

Je ne sens même plus les larmes couler le long de mes joues, ça fait des jours que ça a commencé et que ça ne s'arrête pas. Je l'ai su et aussitôt je me suis enfui, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je suis parti. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite, et le vent me gelait, me glaçait mais ça ne faisait rien, rien du tout, parce que j'était déjà tout froid à l'intérieur. Le temps de réaliser.

J'étais pas là quand ils l'on enterré. Ce jour-là, le soleil, ce _salopard_, brillait de mille feux, mais ça ne séchait pas ni mes yeux, ni mon visage.

Je l'entends vaguement bouger, perdu dans le brouillard de mes souvenirs, et puis je me retrouve enfermé, le nez dans une tignasse d'une irréaliste couleur _bleue_. Ca m'a toujours semblé bizarre, mais apparement, il ne les teignait pas. Il a une drôle d'odeur. Ca me rappelle Axel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » je demande, sans même bouger parce que ça me réchauffe, un peu. Juste un peu.

Il ne dit rien quelque secondes, puis :

« Tais-toi. Je fais ce qu'il aurait fait. »

Et c'est exactement - c'est exactement ça. Quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin, là, maintenant, et je sais que lui, c'est pareil, je le sais parce que je le sens serrer mes vêtements et ça me fait presque mal. Je redescens sur terre. Et puis je fais pareil.

Et je pleure.

Je pleure.

Comme jamais je l'ai fait.

* * *

« Hey. » il lance, non sans sa nonchalance habituelle.

Il fait terriblement beau, aujourd'hui. C'est l'été, le début des vacances, même si nous ne sommes plus au lycée et qu'on a un travail, et donc, à peine deux semaines de repos. Ca va être dur de s'y habituer.

« Tu es prêt ? » je questionne sans détourner le regard de la tombe où je suis assis.

Il hoche légèrement la tête et je souris. C'est la même situation qu'il y a deux ans. Le huit août. Comme la dernière fois. Sauf que maintenant, je laisse tout dernière moi, et je sais que ce n'est pas une fuite. Juste un nouveau départ, en quelque sorte.

Le sol du cimetière est toujours du sable humide, les fleurs devant les grandes pierres plates sous lesquelles reposent les disparus sont toujours fanées, le soleil est toujours trop agressif, il y a toujours aussi peu de monde, le bas-quartier d'Illusiopolis est toujours autant évité par la plupart des gens « civilisés », et il y a toujours un corbeau sur le monument aux morts. Mais aujourd'hui, ça me fait rire. A part ce soleil éclatant, messager de l'été, c'est un décor parfait pour un vieux film d'horreur bien stéréotypé, le genre qui nous fait beaucoup rire. (C'est vraiment trop étrange qu'il soit présent dans ce « nous ». J'ai attendu très longtemps avant de l'entendre rire. Moi aussi, cela dit, j'ai eu du mal, au début.)

Il s'approche, et il demande :

« On y va, Roxas ? »

Je laisse s'écouler quelques instants de silence, je regarde une dernière fois l'inscription en face de moi, et puis je me lève. Je tourne le dos à Axel. Pour la dernière fois.

« On y va, Isa. »

* * *

...

Question habituelle : vous êtes vivants ? /se pend/

Bref. *sort sa petite banderole bleue et rouge* N'oubliez pas, avant Axel et Roxas, y avait Lea et Isa ! D8

Et oui. C'était bien des sous-entendus AkuRoku. Et LeaxIsa. Et Zemyx. Et VanVen. Et RoxasxIsa. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais en faire un, et leur principal point commun, bah... C'est Axel. ou plutôt Lea. Je fais la distinction entre les deux. RokuLea ça sonne pas bien ! 8D

... Une tomate/menace de mort/lettre d'amour/un WTF/une bombe nucléaire ? Vous pouvez me faire parvenir tout ça par review ! x)


	2. Anyway, I wear the smile you gave me

Hello hello ~

Me revoilà, ahahaha. Avec un deuxième OS. Word me dit qu'il ait vachement long, mais je n'ai plus confiance en Word. Mwahahahaha. (Et faites pas attention, j'ai un drôle d'état d'esprit.)

**Auteur : **Toujours moi.

**Genre : **Humour, Romance, Fluff, même que pour me calmer, je vais écrire un truc bien angst, parce que j'aime pas écrire du fluff, ça me perturbe.

**Rating : **Oh, allez, K+ pour le langage de Vanichou.

**Pairing : **Ceci est un défi de **Mia-Suzuki-sama**. Enfin, elle a dit qu'elle écrivait un OS de son choix à la personne qui lui écrivait/dessinait quelque chose sur ce couple, j'y crois pas trop, mais j'l'ai fait quand même, par défi. Ahahahaha.

**Warning : **Overdose de fluff.

**Autre chose en -ing : **J'en sais rien, moi !

**Disclaimer : **KH n'est pas à moi... Nan, sérieux, qui s'en doutait ?

**Précisions : **Bon, du coup, c'est pour Mia darling. *se prend une porte* Mais pour moi, Vanitas reste à Ven, toussa toussa, etc.

* * *

« Vaaaaniiiitaaaas ! »

Sauf que c'était bien elle. Qui d'autre aurait pu crier son nom aussi joyeusement ? Tout le monde savait pourtant qu'il était un dégénéré, un psychopathe fini, un asocial qui préférait rester dans son coin parce qu'il n'aimait rien à part faire des sales coups, et pourtant-

« J'ai eu du mal à te trouver, dis-moi ! »

Vanitas laissa échapper un long soupir de frustration, et rétorqua :

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne me trouves pas.

- C'est méchant, ça, Vani ! » gémit-elle en lui tirant une oreille, de façon à ce qu'il pousse un petit cri de douleur avant de lui taper sur la main et de lui jeter le regard le plus noir qu'il ait en réserve. Franchement, c'était une honte. Lui, soumis par une _fille_ ?

D'autant plus que c'était _cette fille_. Cette fille à laquelle il avait fait mille et un coups tordus, à laquelle il avait réservé ses plus belles machinations démoniaques, elle le _chopait par l'oreille _et c'était tout simplement _fini_. Vanitas aurait voulu s'enterrer - heureusement qu'il passait outre le surnom ridicule qu'elle lui donnait, sinon, nulle doute qu'il l'aurait fait, dans la joie et le bonne hum- oubliez ça. Vanitas n'est _jamais_ de bonne humeur. **Jamais.**

Et surtout, il n'apprécie jamais qu'une fille vienne traîner dans ses pattes, encore moins celle-là. Il n'était pas heureux quand il la voyait, il n'avait pas le réflexe de sourire quand elle souriait, et encore moins de répondre à son salut. _Non non non, Vanitas. _Cette fille-là était un monstre, déjà, d'être capable de le supporter, et il avait peur d'elle. Oui, peur d'elle.

C'était la seule explication qu'il avait trouvé aux battements de cœur qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine dès qu'elle plantait ses yeux dans les siens. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être _d'autre_?

« Je ne sais pas, moi... Un sentiment. » s'était moqué un gars de sa classe, à qui il en avait parlé. Pourquoi en avait-il parlé, d'ailleurs ? Il était un asocial, _oui ou merde ?_ Et puis, pourquoi cette personne-là, au juste ? Sans doute parce qu'il avait pensé qu'il ne savait pas se foutre de la gueule des gens, ce sale type qui passait sa vie dans ses bouquins. Il ne pouvait _vraiment pas le piffrer_.

Peut-être était-il simplement trop perspicace ?

... Mouais. Nan. Décidément, Vanitas avait juste _peur_ de cette fille, et c'était tout.

C'était pas possible d'avoir l'air aussi calme et d'être en fait aussi turbulente dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui !

« ... Youhou. Tu rêves ?

- ...

- Van ?

- ...

- Vanichou ?

- ...

- EH, OH, VANITAS !

- Oui ?

- Idiot. » bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras et en se laissant glisser contre le mur à côté de lui. « T'es pas sympa avec moi.

- Oh, alors tu vas te rendre compte que je suis _vraiment_ un salaud et me foutre la paix ? » minauda-t-il, l'air plein d'espoir.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant doucement. Non, bien sûr que non, qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. « Certainement pas. » se moqua-t-elle.

Vanitas prit un air déçu et fit mine de bouder à son tour, enlevant ses bras d'autour de ses genoux et les croisant devant son visage, pour éviter de laisser filtrer un éventuel soulagement. Lui, ne pas vouloir que cette sorcière s'en aille ? Bien sûr que non. Il rêvait qu'elle le laisse. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se répétait à longueur de journée.

C'était juste qu'elle lui était utile, oui, c'était ça. Qui d'autre serait là pour lui passer les cours qu'il ne notait pas si elle ne le fréquentait plus ? (Depuis le temps, il aurait bien pu dire son _amie_, sauf que le grand Vanitas n'a pas d'amis et encore moins d'ami_e_s, seulement des sujets loyaux et obéissants, qu'il pouvait faire chanter sans vergogne. Hehe.)

« Namine ! »

Ah non. Pas _lui_ en plus.

Sauf que ça n'était même pas « lui ». C'était _eux_ et c'étaient les dignes représentants de la vision qu'avait Vanitas de son enfer personnel. Il frissonna longuement, tandis que trois blonds se jettaient sur la fille qui se disait son amie. Mauvais jour.

Pratiquement toute la fratrie Strife s'était invitée avec eux. Que voulez-vous, une matinée où il n'y avait pas cours, _qui_ serait resté à sa maison en sachant que l'autorité parentale allait l'esclavager (non, ce verbe n'existait pas, oui, Vanitas était fier de ses inventions linguistiques) à vie ?

Aussi, bien contre son gré, le _pauvre_ brun (enfin, il a les cheveux noirs, mais on ne va pas revenir sur ce problème, n'est-ce pas, je m'en voudrais de vous faire croire qu'il ait une couleur de peau autre que le blanc, et si je dis « le noiraud » on va me taper dessus*) se retrouvé enfermé dans une étreinte collective, et sans le faire exprès, échangea un regard paniqué avec un des trois blonds, le moins sociable, à vrai dire, qui, lui non plus, n'aimait pas vraiment les contacts.

Sauf que Demyx et Ventus avaient _décidé_ qu'ils étaient heureux de voir leur petite sœur, et que les amis de ladite petite sœur étaient considérés comme de la famille. Berk. Berk. Berk.

A vrai dire, Namine Strife était considéré par l'ensemble de ses frères comme un don de la providence, une déesse sur Terre, une prophétesse envoyée par Dieu, une- j'imagine que vous avez compris, là. Peut-être simplement parce que, par son apparente douceur (Vanitas ne savait que trop bien à quel point elle pouvait ressembler à deux de ses aînés parfois), elle contrebalancait l'énergie incroyable des plus âgés. A ce qu'il avait compris, elle rendait Demyx moins hyperactif, Ventus moins collant, Roxas plus bavard, et même -miracle !- Cloud moins froid.

Cloud était sans doute celui qu'il appréciait le moins. Trop glaçon à son goût, sans doute. La fois où il en avait fait la remarque à son- son- son _amie_, elle avait ri et lui avait demandé comment il faisait. Comment il faisait quoi, au juste, il n'en savait trop rien, mais Namine riait et c'était contagieux, alors il avait laissé un vague sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et n'avait pas protesté.

Pour revenir à la situation actuelle, on les avait apparement lâchés, Demyx avait sorti une guitare d'on ne savait où et on ne voulait pas le savoir et s'était mise à la chatouiller en bavardant avec sa petite sœur, Ventus (ou Ven, comme il tenaît à ce qu'on l'appelle) taquinait Roxas sur sa « frigidité » (il n'était pas certain que le mot existât, mais peu importait), et Roxas... rougissait.

Il avait un air blasé, mais il rougissait. Hehe. Glaçon, le petit Roxy ? Pas tellement, apparement.

« Vaaan ! » s'était finalement exclamé le musicien en se tournant vers lui. Il semblait qu'il ait remarqué sa plongée dans ses pensées profondes, et qu'il n'ait pas pu s'empêcher de le déranger. En l'appelant par le surnom qu'il détestait le _plus_. Mon Dieu. « A quel plan -machiavélique, sans aucun doute-, réfléchis-tu avec tant de concentration ?

- Demyyyy. » avait rétorqué _Vanitas_ avec une moquerie agacée. « Enfin, un magicien ne dévoile pas ses secrets. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en présence de l'emo asocial ? »

Hein ? La formulation de ses phrases ? On s'en fiche. Vous n'allez pas quand même vous mettre à l'embêter là-dessus, alors qu'il devait se tap- se _coltiner_ la famille Strife presque au complet ? Si ? Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vous plains.

« Il commence plus tôt que nous, aujourd'hui », fit le punk sans vraiment se départir de son calme insolent, ni même se formaliser du fait que Vanitas venait d'insulter son meilleur ami.

« Queeeel dommaaaaage », sourit-il, « C'est pour ça que tu m'embêtes ?

- C'est pas toi que je suis venu voir, c'est ma sœur, l'envoyée de Bouddha, notre rayon de soleil, notre- »

Demyx fut coupé dans son élan de poésie par ladite envoyée de Bouddha, qui secoua la tête en riant et en le traîtant d'idiot.

Et, ainsi, par extention, le sourire de Vanitas devint plus franc. C'était vrai qu'elle rayonnait, la petite, et- mon Dieu, là, tout de suite, elle lui faisait terriblement peur. Il devait lutter contre l'envie de fuir en courant. Nulle doute qu'elle l'aurait retrouvée et l'aurait em- bêté.

« Hé ho ! Vanitas ! Tu rêves ? » demanda l'objet de ses actuelles pensées, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Hein ? Non ! » protesta-t-il, parce que le Grand Vanitas ne rêve pas, il élabore juste des plans de conquête de monde, et de domination d'une famille de blonds exubérants.

« Bon, alors, dessine-moi un soleil », réclama-t-elle en lui tendant un calepin et un crayon HB.

« Ca va pas la tête ? » s'indigna le jeune homme, qui avait tout simplement _horreur_ qu'elle lui réclame un dessin, alors qu'elle crayonnait cent fois mieux que lui, l'élève ayant depuis longtemps dépassé le maître. Et puis pourquoi un soleil, d'aborrd ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Que voulez-vous, les mystères du cerveau féminin.

Et, en parlant de dessin...

Il n'avait aucun mal à se souvenir du jour de leur première rencontre (même si, dit comme ça, ça lui donnait la nausée).

* * *

A l'époque, il devait avoir quelque chose comme huit ans, était déjà psychologiquement dérangé et était dans sa phase « je dessine des trucs glauques parce que c'est classe » (phase qui arrive normalement vers les quinze années de vie, mais notre petit Vanitas a toujours été un peu... _précoce_, n'est-ce pas ?), et il était entré par effraction dans l'école.

Et là vous vous dites « aha, c'est mignon, le petit veut jouer à James Bond », sauf qu'il n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à un type qui se tapait trois nanas par épisode et qui se foutait ensuite du fait qu'elle meure ou qu'elle survive, donc passons sur ces paroles totalement déplacées : non, il n'avait pas fait de pari stupide avec le bad boy (ou plutôt le caïd, qu'on dit à cet âge-là, mais je vous ai bien dit qu'il était en avance sur son âge !) de l'école parce que le bad boy de l'école c'était lui, non il ne voulait pas prouver sa supériorité parce que tout le monde la reconnaissait déjà, il voulait juste faire en sorte que leur vieux professeur fasse un infarctus en arrivant dans sa salle de cours le matin.

Donc, comme je le disais plus haut, et si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompu, on en serait pas là, Vanitas s'était introduit dans son école par un moyen très mystérieux et secret, et - hein ? Comment ça, « par quel moyen ? » j'ai dit « secret », oui ou non ? Rhoo ! - s'était glissé dans la salle de classe au tableau noir qu'il se ferait un plaisir de repeindre, car oui, il était consciencieux, l'enfant (je me demande si cette appelation convient, en fait...), il n'allait pas se contenter de dessiner une scène de crime à la craie, non, certainement pas, il avait décidé de _peindre_, et puis il s'était mis au travail.

Vous ai-je dit que Vanitas était une créature de nuit ? Non ? Eh bien, c'est chose faite, vous n'avez plus le droit de vous étonner du fait qu'il soit debout si tard dans la nuit.

Une heure après, alors que son chef-d'œuvre était bien entamé, il avait fait tomber son pinceau, avait pesté quelques instants en silence, s'était immobilisé, et avait repris comme si de rien était jusqu'à ce que :

« Q- Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il avait sursauté, pris en flagrant délit, et avait songé à assomer l'intrus, avant de se rendre compte que l'intrus en question était... ça.

« Ca », c'était une sorte de petite naine - non, d'elfe - avec des cheveux blonds cendrés qui paraissaient gris dans la pénombre, un joli visage fin, malgré quelques rondeurs d'enfant, et des immenses yeux bleus dont la couleur se percevait même dans le noir. « Ca » c'était la gamine à qui, par pur réflexe, il avait adressé son regard le plus meurtier, et qui, du haut de ses six ans, s'était approché, avait contemplé son œuvre, l'avait contemplé lui, et puis avait dit :

« Tu peux m'apprendre ? »

Il avait ouvert des yeux ronds de surprises, et elle n'avait même pas fait un mouvement de recul (alors qu'il avait conscience de son pouvoir de terrifiction, avec ses iris jaunes qui brillaient dans le noir, et oui, terrifiction, ça n'existe pas, mais honnêtement, c'est son vocabulaire, pas le mien, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à lui), se contentant de prendre un pinceau dans ses mains, un pinceau couvert de peinture rouge, et de lui en mettre _sur la joue_, avec un regard plein de rire.

Il avait cru qu'il allait lui en retourner une, mais, au final, par je ne sais quel miracle et ça n'est pas la peine de me le demander, elle s'était faite accepter de lui, et elle l'avait même aidé. Son sourire rayonnant comme un soleil en plein milieu de la nuit était vraiment insupportable, et il ne voulut même pas savoir comment elle avait fait pour qu'il arrive aussi sur ses lèvres à lui. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait surnommée. _Sorcière._

Après, elle avait refusé de le lâcher.

Après, elle l'avait collé pendant toutes les récréations de l'année.

Après, elle l'avait engueulé quand il avait redoublé, une première puis une deuxième fois, et puis elle avait sauté de joie au final parce que du coup, ils se retrouvaient dans la même classe. Lui avait juste grommelé, et ça l'avait faite rire.

Au bout de toutes ces années, Vanitas ne s'avouait toujours pas que son rire était le son le plus apaisant, le plus réconfortant qu'il ait jamais entendu.

* * *

Mais stoppons ce sentimentalisme navrant et revenons à nos moutons (où à nos blonds, ce qui au final, revient au même, et non, vous n'avez pas le droit de me frapper, j'exprime ce que pense ce cher noiraud, ahahaha). Donc, Namine lui avait demandé de lui dessiner un soleil. Ah, oui.

Sauf que non.

« Dessine-le toi-même ! » répliqua-t-il, agacé, « Je dessine plus, moi ! »

(En fait, il n'avouerait jamais que s'il avait arrêté de crayonner, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait dépassé, et de loin. Mais gardons son égo au chaud, voulez-vous ?)

« Alleeez », fit la sorcière avec de grands yeux suppliants. « S'il te plaît ! »

Argh. Cette moue.

La moue diabolique, parce que _personne_ ne pouvait y être insensible. Pas même Vanitas, futur tenant du titre de Seigneur des Abominations et autres Coups Tordus en tous genres. S'il refusait, il était une larve antropophage flûte-à-bequée et-

« Bon, donne » marmonna-t-il finalement, préférant ne pas aller plus loin dans sa réflexion (assez tordue, il faut l'avouer), avant de lui arracher le carnet et le crayon des mains, et de fermer les yeux. Un soleil.

Vanitas avait toujours fermé les yeux quand il dessinait. Il visualisait, et il laissait la mine courir sur la feuille, la colorer, la noircir, et la rendre vivante. Il laissa donc, comme d'habitude, sa main faire tout le boulot (ce qu'il pouvait être fainéant, quand même), puis, au bout de quelque minute, tendit le calepin à son _amie_ d'un air las, sans même y jeter un coup d'œil auparavant.

Il y entendit un rire étouffé, et, quand il tourna la tête, fit que Namine s'était empourprée comme jamais. Une vraie tomate. Il baissa les yeux sur son dessin, et...

Ah. Oui. Effectivement.

_Oh, mon Dieu, même si je croirais jamais en vous, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai._

Sauf que c'était vrai.

Il n'avait pas dessiné de soleil, il avait tout simplement dessiné le visage de l'unique fille des Strife.

« Ah ouais, quand même... » souffla Roxas, penché au-dessus de lui, l'air fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait.

« Grillé, mec ! » renchérirent Demyx et Ventus, hilares.

Namine leva la tête vers lui, toujours aussi rouge et... L'air touché ? Non, en fait, c'était limite si elle avait pas des _sparkles_, comme disait l'autre...

« Vanitas...

- Oh, c'est bon, hein », fit-il en détournant la tête, exaspéré de se sentir rougir à son tour. « Ils arrêtent pas de répéter que t'es leur soleil, ces trois imbéciles, j'ai fait l'amalgame, c'est tout ! »

La blonde secoua la tête, tandis qu'il gardait obstinément ses yeux à l'opposé de son visage, buté.

« Tu es un idiot », murmura-t-elle, avant de lui attraper le menton et de l'obliger à la regarder.

Vanitas avait peur. Très peur...

_Je ne sais pas, moi... Des sentiments ?_

Oh, non. Oh, non.

« Oh, si », semblât dire Namine en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Vanitas n'avait décidément jamais eu aussi peur... Non, rectifia-t-il machinalement. Vanitas n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux.

_Sorcière, va._

* * *

... Mon Dieu. Pas un seul mort, pas de blessures, pas de drogues, pas d'alcool, pas LE MOINDRE angst. Je vais aller me pendre.

Bref, comme tu t'en doutes, c'est pas un couple sur lequel j'ai vraiment l'habitude d'écrire, donc Mia, j'espère que ça t'aura plu ! (Et n'hésite pas à me taper sinon, sachant que cet OS m'a semblé hyper long.)

Et sinon, si d'autres personnes lisent... Quel est votre avis sur le Namitas ? Ca m'intéresserait de le connaître, si vous aviez le temps d'en parler \o/

See you soon :3


End file.
